Failed Birthday Surprise
by Minnie Haris
Summary: AoKaga story - Aomine bermaksud membuat birthday surprise untuk Kagami. Apa mau dikata, dia keduluan. #AoKagaFF untuk birthday event FB grup AoKaga INA!


_**FAILED BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**_

 _ **Aokaga Special Story**_

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket's characters by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

[Sebelumnya Minnie minta maaf jika ada kesalahan tulis dan yang lainnya karena fic ini dibuat dengan terburu-buru! Tapi demi memeriahkan birthday event #AoKagaFF grup fb AoKaga INA saya sempatkan untuk membuatnya. Fic ini tentang ulang tahun Kagami yang dipublish di hari ulang tahun Aomine haha~ Mungkin saya akan buat fic ulang tahun Aomine tapi dengan bahasa inggris karena untuk saya butuh perjuangan menulis fic dengan bahasa Indonesia *nangis* Selamat menikmati! Selamat hari Aomine Daiki dan bulan AoKaga ^^ Favorite/Follow/Review sangat diperbolehkan]

* * *

.

.

Awal bulan Agustus berarti ulang tahun Kagami. Rookie basket dari Seirin itu berulang tahun tanggal 2 Agustus, dua puluh sembilan hari lebih dulu dari ulang tahun Aomine. Lucu memang, bagaimana dua orang yang yang sama tapi tak serupa—baik dari segi kemampuan basket, ukuran fisik yang tidak beda jauh (Kagami sedikit lebih besar dari Aomine), hingga makanan kegemaran yang sama namun juga tak serupa.

Aomine tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan cowok lain yang akan menandingi basketnya, terlebih lagi cowok itu datang dalam bentuk Kagami Taiga. Partner baru Kuroko yang berasal dari Amerika dengan tampang gahar yang kadang bisa tampak mengintimidasi dengan pandangan tajam, alis membelah bak jalan yang bercabang menuju ke dua tempat berbeda, kekuatan kaki yang luar biasa, si power forward tim Seirin ini mampu membuat ace Touou terhibur. Lawan kuat yang selalu ia inginkan sejak masih berada di Teikou dulu sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Mungkin lebih dari sekedar rival.

Memasuki tahun kedua SMA keduanya menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Aomine dan Kagami akan mengelak jika disebut teman dekat. Mereka lebih suka dianggap sebagai partner satu lawan satu street basket. Kagami menganggap cowok berkulit gelap yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu sebagai Nemesis—apapun yang dia lakukan bisa membuatnya kesal.

Sedikit banyak kekesalannya berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama penggemar Mai Horikita itu.

Lambat laun mereka jadi tahu mengenai diri masing-masing. Aomine tahu burger kesukaan Kagami, apartemen tempat tinggal Kagami, dan kemampuan memasaknya yang mau tidak mau harus dia akui bahwa rivalnya sangat pandai mengurus rumah layaknya istri idaman. Kagami juga tahu makanan kesukaan Aomine, kebiasaannya membeli majalah Mai-chan, dan kecintaan-nya pada udang sawah. Dan tanggal ulang tahun masing-masing.

Untuk ulang tahun Kagami tahun ini, Aomine ingin membuat kejutan.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk orang lain, bahkan tidak untuk Momoi Satsuki. Tiap tahun cewek berambut merah muda panjang itu selalu mengingatkannya saat ia bertambah umur dan Aomine hanya mengucapkan sekenanya. Entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang hingga cowok berbadan tinggi itu mau melakukan sesuatu untuk rivalnya. Kebersamaan yang mereka miliki mendorongnya untuk memberi kejutan. Kagami selalu memasak makanan kesukaannya saat ia bertandang ke apartemen cowok itu dengan omelan panjang. Ia juga selalu siap bertanding satu lawan satu saat Aomine tiba-tiba mengirim pesan dia sudah berada di hoop street basket tak jauh dari tempat tinggal si rambut merah.

Kagami selalu ada untuk Aomine.

Dia rasa sedikit kejutan untuk pemakai jersey nomor sepuluh tidak ada salahnya.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Kagami, Aomine meminta kunci cadangan apartemen Kagami.

'Hah? Buat apa kau meminta kunci cadangan apartemenku?' kedua alis bercabang Kagami bertautan, curiga akan permintaan siswa Touou yang datang ke sekolahnya setelah selesai latihan.

'Berikan saja,' katanya cepat. 'Ada barangku yang tertinggal.'

'Tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal. Aku sudah mengeceknya.'

Tentu saja itu bohong. Apartemen Kagami besar dan hanya memiliki perabotan dan barang yang diperlukan. Ia selalu merapikan tempatnya sehingga ia bisa menemukan apapun dengan mudah. Kalaupun ada barang Aomine yang tertinggal, ia akan mengirim pesan memberitahu teman kecil Momoi itu. Namun Aomine tidak tahu lagi harus beralasan apa.

'Pinjamkan saja, oke?' tukasnya.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, memandang cowok di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Ia menghela napas, lalu merogoh kantung depan tasnya.

'Nih,' ucapnya sambil memberikan salah satu kunci apartemennya. 'Letakkan di bawah pot tanaman yang ada di depan apartemenku kalau kau sudah selesai memakainya.'

'Trims,' gumam Aomine. Ia mengambil kunci dari tangan Kagami, berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat si rambut merah.

Dalam hati ia mengepalkan tangannya, bangga dengan keberhasilannya mendapat kunci cadangan apartemen rivalnya. Sekarang ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah kejutan untuk Kagami.

Aomine berpikir untuk memasak.

Jangan salah, cowok berambut biru gelap itu sebenarnya bisa memasak sesuatu yang simpel. Beberapa kali ditinggal sendirian di rumah membuat pemain Touou itu bereksperimen dengan makanan. Spaghetti dengan potongan ayam teriyaki, kare dengan daging ayam dan sapi, kebanyakan yang Aomine buat tidak kelihatan wajar (Momoi menangkap basah ia memotong-motong udang dengan sedih) tapi masih bisa dimakan.

Jadilah ia pergi ke supermarket sebelum ke apartemen Kagami, membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare, makanan yang ia andalkan untuk si rambut merah coba.

Sambil bersiul, Aomine berjalan menuju apartemen Kagami dengan langkah riang. Cowok tinggi itu memasukkan kunci ke kenop pintu. Aomine mengerutkan kening ketika tahu bahwa pintu apartemen Kagami tidak terkunci. Apa dia lupa mengunci pintu, pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi Kagami orang yang sangat teliti dalam mengurus rumah. Tidak mungkin ia lupa mengunci rumahnya sebelum pergi.

Perlahan, Aomine membuka pintu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam, kaki-kaki yang berlarian terburu-buru. _Pencuri?!_ Aomine memasang tampang waspada dan mengambil salah satu payung di dekat rak sepatu, jikalau ia perlu menghantam seseorang.

'Kagami?' seorang pria tampan melongok kea rah pintu.

'Himuro Tatsuya?!' Aomine terkejut.

'Oh, bukan Kagami,' ucapnya. 'Aomine Daiki?'

'Oh, Mine-chin?'

'Murasakibara? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?'

Alex muncul dari belakang kedua pemain Yosen. 'Oh, teman Kagami main basket!'

Bahkan wanita pirang seksi itu di sini, gerutu Aomine dalam hati. Sebetulnya dia senang-senang saja kalau melihat Alex berkeliaran di apartemen Kagami dengan pakaian minimnya, tapi kali ini ia hanya ingin berdua saja dan menyiapkan kejutan special.

Ternyata dia keduluan.

'Kami sedang membuat hiasan ulang tahun,' kata Himuro sambil memperlihatkan pita warna-warni yang sedang dipegangnya.

'Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?'

'Oh, aku dan Alex punya kunci duplikat.' Himuro membiarkan Aomine mengikutinya masuk. 'Taiga tinggal sendirian. Kami kuatir jika ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Jadi kami punya kunci apartemennya, untuk jaga-jaga ada keadaan darurat.'

Rasanya Aomine semakin kesal dengan Himuro yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak bagi Kagami. Bukan hanya cincin persaudaraan yang mereka pakai ke manapun mereka pergi layaknya cincin sepasang kekasih, kini si cowok tampan pun punya kunci rumah Kagami. _Mereka ini saudara atau pacar sih?_

'Lalu, kenapa Murasakibara juga ada di sini,?' Aomine melempar pandangan sengit.

'Mm—' pemain tertinggi di tim Yosen itu sibuk mengunyah potato chips. 'Aku hanya diajak oleh Muro-chin. Katanya kalau aku ikut aku bisa makan kue buatannya.'

'Mencoba, Atsushi,' koreksi Himuro. 'Kau bisa makan besok saat ulang tahun Taiga.'

Cowok berambut ungu gondrong itu mencibir.

'Nah, mengapa kau ke sini?' tanya Himuro pada Aomine.

Aomine tidak ingin ada yang tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk rivalnya. Ia hanya membuang muka dan menggerutu, 'Aku hanya lewat…'

Pandangan curiga Himuro seolah menusuk sukma Aomine, ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan si bintang dari Yosen itu. Harusnya ia membuat alas an yang lebih bagus lagi, tapi entahlah. Melihat banyak orang di apartemen Kagami, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aomine meletakkan bungkusan belanjaannya di atas meja bar tempat Kagami biasa menaruh bahan-bahan makanan. Mau tidak mau ia membantu Himuro dan Alex memasang tulisan _happy birthday!_ di salah satu sisi tembok ruang TV dan meniup beberapa balon dengan setengah semangat.

Mereka asyik membuat hiasan dan lain sebagainya sampai tidak menyadari si empunya rumah sudah berada di sana.

'Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di rumahku?'

Bukannya mengucapkan 'aku pulang' atau apa, ia justru memberikan pass langsung yang tidak diduga oleh para pendatang. Himuro dan Alex kaget bukan main, sementara Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya memandang ke arah cowok bernama sama dengan macan itu.

 _Oh, sudah kembali._

'Errr—itu—seperti yang kau lihat,' wanita berkacamata dengan rambut pirang panjang tersenyum gugup.

Kagami melihat ke sekitarnya yang penuh dengan balon dan pita warna-warni. Kertas dengan berbagai macam warna berserakan, beberapa balon berpita menggantung di langit-langit, yang lain berada di lantai dan mulai beterbangan jika disenggol, dari dapurnya tercium wangi kue namun tempat cuci piringnya penuh dengan bekas peralatan yang dipakai, empat orang yang tidak ingin dia lihat ketika dia lelah selepas latihan, yang sebetulnya ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuknya—Kagami bisa menebak, membuat seisi apartemennya berantakan.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

' _Guys_ , aku senang kalian berusaha membuat kejutan ulang tahun untukku. Terima kasih karena kalian ingat. Sekarang, buat aku bahagia dengan membantuku membereskan semua ini, oke?'

Tidak ada teriakan atau tukasan kesal dari Kagami. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah mereka berempat, yang merasa harus melakukan apa yang cowok berulang tahun besok itu inginkan. Mereka mengangguk, menuruti kata-kata Kagami.

Jadilah keempat pendatang itu membersihkan semua yang berserakan. Kagami membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan hiasan ulang tahunnya karena menurut dia itu bagus. Sesekali ia ingin rumahnya berwarna dengan adanya kertas dan pita warna-warni.

Himuro memperlihatkan kue ulang tahun buatannya, yang sebagian krimnya rusak karena terus diambili oleh Murasakibara.

Kagami tampak senang karena rumahnya tidak sepi dan berjanji akan memasak untuk mereka malam ini.

Aomine, yang hanya duduk memandang dia dari kejauhan, menarik napas sambil merebahkan tubuh di sofa. Kagami sudah berada di sana, bahan-bahan makanan yang ia beli untuk membuat kare special pun terlupakan.

Atau tidak.

Kagami melihat bungkusan belanjaan Aomine dan melihat isinya. Aomine beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur, melongok ke dalam kulkas untuk mencari minuman.

'Siapa yang belanja bahan makanan kare?' tanya Kagami pelan. Ia menoleh pada Aomine.

'Ah, itu. Tadinya aku mau membuat kare. Tapi karena banyak orang ada di sini jadi aku berubah pikiran.'

Kagami kembali melihat belanjaan Aomine. 'Kukira kau hanya mau mencari barangmu yang ketinggalan lalu pergi.'

Uups. Aomine lupa soal yang satu itu.

'Tsk,' cowok berkulit gelap itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. 'Kau selalu memasak untukku kalau aku datang ke sini, makanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu di hari ulang tahunmu. Besok hari sekolah jadi kupikir merayakannya sehari lebih cepat tidak ada salahnya. Tapi tidak kusangka mereka akan ke sini.'

Aomine bersandar di meja bar dekat Kagami. Ia memasang tampang kesal karena semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia rencanakan.

'Jadi? Kenapa tidak buat sekarang saja?'

Mendapati Kagami berkata demikian, Aomine menoleh, memandangnya dengan bingung.

'Kau sudah membeli bahan kare. Kita masak saja. Bersama-sama lebih menyenangkan, bukan?' Wajah Kagami berubah lunak. 'Lagipula, tadinya aku berencana membuat kare spesial untuk ulang tahunmu nanti. Sepertinya aku harus berpikir untuk memasak yang lain tiga minggu mendatang.' Kagami mengalihkan pandangan dari Aomine. Pipinya bersemu.

Melihat reaksi Kagami, jantung Aomine berdebar kencang. _Apa ini, lemparan langsung?_

Meski terjadi pertengkaran sengit ketika membuat kare bersama-sama, tapi dalam hati baik Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama senang mereka bisa memasak sama-sama untuk hari yang istimewa. Himuro, Murasakibara, dan Alex pun akhirnya makan kare buatan mereka berdua. Kagami tampak senang. Ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak sepi dan adanya Aomine membuat ia lebih ceria disbanding ulang tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan untuk Aomine, ia tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan Kagami lakukan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mungkin—jika dia beruntung—Aomine akan mendapat kejutan ulang tahun terindah.

.

.

.

.


End file.
